Changes are always exciting
by talrawrrr
Summary: Alice and Jasper spice up their relationship, make new friends some in weird ways and realise that their love for each other is stronger than they thought. Name subject to change, rated M for SMUT.


I wasn't exactly sure if this would work out the way that I wanted to, but I sure was hoping so. I had never done anything like this before, and was finding it to be a bit embarassing, and even a bit daunting. My friend's had help me come up with the plan, all knowing that this was something I wouldn't normally do, considering I ususally read romance novels and try to go by those. So, wanting something to spice up our relationship a bit, I had gone to them for help.

Start Flashback

_Sitting in front of my friends about to ask them something like this was beginning to make my face red, and I was sure they could tell. I looked down at my hands in my knee's for a few minutes longer before looking up again ready to ask, but when I went to talk, it all came out in a mumble. 'Willyouhelpmegetcreative?' I looked back at them to see if they had understood, and from the looks on their faces I was sure they did. The smiles that crept onto their faces were proof enough, so lucky for me, I didn't have to ask again._

_So with those smiles plastered on their faces, we headed to the shops to get what we needed. Walking through all the stores they said we needed to go through, I lagged behind a bit, looking through everything else they had on the shelves, never having been in any stores like some before. In others, like Walmart, I did a bit of extra shopping for stuff we needed around the house. As we were walking through tha sile's I looked at the time on my phone and realised there was only another two hours till Jasper would be getting home, so we needed to hurry. Once in the car I started going through the bags to see what they had gotten._

_Oh god, this is going to be extremely awkward for me. Vibrator, porn magazines, batteries, handcuffs, sexy lingerie, not to mention the kinky whip and crotchless panties._

The sound of the front door broke me out of my reverie, and looking at my watch I realised Jasper was home. I quickly looked in the mirror to make sure I was ready, and checked the pillows on our King Sized bed to make sure nothing could be seen. 'Honey?' I heard him calling from down the other end of the hall. I walked down the hall towards the kitchen, jumping into his arms when he stretched them out. As I bent my lips to his, the timer went off on the stove, and considering where his hand had been straying I decided it was good timing.

All through dinner I couldn't stop fidgeting, I was getting more nervous and excited about the rest of the night. At one stage I even knocked my glass of red wine off the table, the liquid just missing my white dress as it hit the floor. After that and a few questioning looks from Jasper, I managed to remain as calm as was possible for the rest of the meal. After we had finished eating, I took the plates into the kitchen, rinsed them off and then placed them in the dishwasher.

I heard his footsteps headed toward the bedroom as I dried my hands on the towel hanging from the oven. 'What the?' was all I needed to know he had moved one of the pillows. Under one of the pillow's I had placed the vibrator as well as the handcuffs, and under the other was some batteries and one of the tubes of lube. Before walking down the hallway, I took off my white dress, leaving my in a white silk, barely there nighty, with white lace bra and matching crotchless panties underneath. The sharp intake of breath coming from ahead of me told me that he had come out to find out what was going on, and before I knew it, I was hitched up around his waist, his happiness against my crotch making me wet already.

His hands worked faster than ever before, and next thing, I was the one taking the sharp breath as he rammed inside of me, leaning me up against the wall. His tongue roamed everywhere he could reach, his teeth occasionally biting at my nipples, I was sure that they couldn't get any harder than what they already were. Carrying me towards the kitchen, he sat me against the wall on the bench, gaining more momentum and more force. His hands didn't stop moving, and nis thumb found my clit, rubbing it with such force I felt about to explode. Within minutes I was sent into oblivion, it was the best feeling I had ever experienced, and seconds later Jasper was gone too.

Before I knew what was happening, he was walking towards the bedroom, my legs still wrapped tightly wround his waist, although they still felt like jelly. 'I thinkn it's time for a shower?' he whispered breathlessly in my ear, and I couldn't have agreed more. Except it wasn't the kind of shower I had been expecting.

Somehow, the handcuffs had ended up in the bathroom and before I could say 'Shower time' I was handcuffed to the shower nozle, my arms up straight I had no control over anything that happened next. His hands began massaging every bit of my body, lingering longest over my clit, his fingers going inside me for only a few seconds, making me moan with the disappointment of them leaving. As his fingers fondled with my breasts, he leaned up to my ear, flicking the lobe with his tongue and whispering my name over and over 'Alice, Alice, Alice...'. His tognue trailed down my body, swirling around my navel a few times before heading further south.

His tongue worked magic, flicking in circles around my clit, sucking nibbling and before I knew it I was gone again, sent into a blissful oblivion for the second time in only an hour. After sitting in the bottom of the shower trying to come down from my high, it was time for payback. Before he knew what was happening I had my hand around his cock, pumping his length as I maneuvered myself so I could use my mouth. A sharp intake of breath quietened his panting for only a second as I slid him inside my mouth, using my hand to reach what my mouth couldn't. He tried to be a gentleman and not make me swallow his cum, but I wouldn't let him, and swallowed everything, licking up the rest. By the sigh that came from his mouth, I could tell he didn't mine one bit.

* * *

**So thats the first chapter of my first ever smut. I have written other fic's under a different username but then deleted them. I hope you enjoy it.**

**_Preview:_**

'Who are you?' Jasper asked her.

'Umm, i'm Bella, where am I?' I wasnt sure what to say next, should we tell her now, or wait till Jasper and I remembered more of what had happened the night before?


End file.
